


Mi Casa Su Casa

by MadameMin



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: I don’t even know if that’s an au, Lance’s Sibilings, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Neighbors AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rachel is Lance’s twin, Slow Burn, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, lance’s family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMin/pseuds/MadameMin
Summary: It was simple: go over there, hand the welcome basket his adoptive mother had obliged him to give, force a smile, wave goodbye, and go back to his home’s safety.However, Keith found himself a little more than stuck when the new neighbor happened to be a very enthusiastic, very attractive Cuban boy. Who also happened to invite him for dinner.





	Mi Casa Su Casa

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I have no idea from where this came from. But! Let’s enjoy this thing I wrote while I should be studying Geography, shall we?

“Why do I have to go?”

 

Keith tried not to think too much as how whiny and childish his voice probably sounded. Airi raised her head from the mess of wrapping paper, cupcakes and boxes, that would soon morph into a perfect welcome basket. She locked her eyebrows at Keith, her lips twisting in an unhappy frown.

 

“Because they are new to the neighborhood, and it’d be nice for us to make them feel more welcomed”, answered Airi, her words still heavy with an accent that never quiet went away, even after all those years away from Japan. 

 

“Can’t the other neighbors do that?”, growled Keith, resting his head on his hand.

 

“Keith”, Airi said, her voice strained. “As your mother, I am demanding you to be nice and polite to these people.”

 

She turned his back to him, returning her attention to the welcome basket that Keith was going to be forced to give to the new neighbors that had just moved in. He hold a growl of annoyance. He almost missed Mr. Helton, que grumpy old-man that used to live in the house before he passed away - at least he never requiered Keith to come out of his house’s safety.

 

“Besides, I heard they have children of your age”, continued Airi, back still facing Keith. “Maybe you could be friends with them.”

 

Despite her tries to sound nonchalantly, Keith could detect the hint of anxiety in her voice. He knew that his adoptive mother worried about the fact that he had no close friends, and spent most of his time wandering alone on his motorcycle. He appreciated her concern, but he couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed that she wanted to force him t9 make new friends - couldn’t she see that Keith didn’t want to make friends? 

 

“Yeah, well, whatever”, replied him, a little drier than he intended.

He spared a glance outside the kitchen’s window, that gave view to the newcomers’ house. Parked in the garage, there was a beaten mini-van, and the front garden seemed like a kindergarten with how many toys there were splattered by the grass. Keith frowned. 

 

“How many children do these people have?”, asked him, a bit incredulous with the state of mess that the house seemed to be.

 

Airi hummed.

 

“I don’t know, honey. I guess you’ll have to go over there and ask.”

 

She shot him a flashing smile, finally turning to face him entirely. Keith sighed heavily, getting up from his sitting position, accepting the basket she handed him. 

 

“Thank you!”, she beamed, genuine happiness in her eyes. Keith almost felt guilty for not wanting to go in first place, seeing as just a simple action had made Airi so happy.

 

“Yeah, whatever”, mumbled him, glancing down, trying to hold his blush when Airi got on her tip-toes to give him a head kiss. 

 

“I’m proud of you already, honey”, assured her, smiling tenderly.

 

Keith nodded, and headed at the door. He could see Airi waving by the door stop, and he sighed. He could do this, it was simple. Get there, hand the basket, smile a little, wave goodbye, go back to his home. All he had to do was not freak out with human contact and pretend he was normal for a few minutes. Although, he mused when his feet made contact with the messy grass of his new neighboor’s grass, the Mothman shirt probably already ruined my “normal” image.

 

While he ringed the doorbell, Keith tried not to freak out with the shouts and banging noises coming from the inside. He really hoped that the family wasn’t a problematic one - he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he had arrived at the middle of a family fight.

 

“COMING!”, yelled a voice, and footsteps aproaching the door could be heard.

 

Keith took a deep breath, preparing himself for the inevitable interaction that was faded to happen. He repeated all his lines on his head once again. Hi, I’m Keith. I live across the street, and my mom asked me to bring this welcome basket for you. Have a good day!

 

However, when the door burst open, Keith found himself forgetting all his lines. In fact, he forgot how to speak entirely.

 

He had been preparing himself to talk to an older lady or mister, maybe the father or mother of the apparently big family. Who was now greeting him, however, was not an old person, definitely. 

 

It was a boy, seemingly Keith’s age. He wore a broad smile on his thin face, disheveled brown hair bypassing his features. He wasn’t very tall, even if his hazel-skinned legs were long. He was wearing clothes way too summery for that not-so hot spring, and that left his broad shoulders sample. Despite his slightly fanned ears, the boy was one of the most handsome Keith encountered in a while. 

 

“Uh, hey there”, called the boy uneasily, after fourth five seconds of Keith just opening and closing his mouth like a desperate fish. “Can I... Help you with anything?”

 

Instead of answering properly, Keith choose to straight on shove the welcome basket into the boy’s face, in a moment of panic when all he wanted to do was to get the hell out of there. The boy startled, and almost fell to the ground with the force that Keith used, and had to grab at the Korean’s front shirt so he wouldn’t hit his head on the ground. 

 

Keith widened his eyes after a few seconds, realizing what he did. Please, he thought in mortification, as the boy let out a weak laugh while still holding onto Keith’s shirt. Please, someone get down here and kill me now. 

 

“¿O que estás haciendo, perro?”, came a new feminine voice. A girl appeared at the bottom of the stairs, hands in the hips, and amused smile on her lips.

 

She had long, curly hair, and thin features just like the boy. Her curvilinear form had a skin tone similar to her probably-brother, thought the smile on her lips seemed a little more cruel, as if she was eager to make fun of the situation. 

 

“Oh my”, she said, her tone one of mockery. “We barely arrived here and you’re already throwing yourself at people? Really, Lance?”

 

“Shut up, Rachel”, mumbled the boy, Lance, blushing furiously as he pushed himself away from Keith, who was also trying to cover the hot flush on his face. 

 

“I’m Rachel”, introduced the girl, standing confidently next to Lance. “This dork here is Lance. And who are you, Mr. I-Don’t-Even-Know-You-But-I-Will-Hold-You-In-My-Arms-Anyway?”

 

“Rae!”, hissed Lance in his breath, but Rachel only rolled her eyes, smiling a little. Keith felt his hands tremble, and his face was still burning with embarrassment, but he made his best to speak.

 

“I-I’m Keith”, he finally forced out. He tried to ignore the So he does speak! that came from Rachel and Lance simultaneously, which was creepy and doubly embarrassing. “I live in front of you guys and my mom... She told me to hand you this.”

 

Lance accepted the basket from Keith’s hands, looking in wonder at the thing. Rachel glanced at it too, looking touched.

 

“That’s so sweet”, cooed Lance. “Momma will love this. Hold on... MAMÀ!”

 

In the distance, a voice shouted something back. Keith couldn’t understand a word, but, apperantky, Lance could, because he was soon yelling back.

 

“TENEMOS VISITAS! ELLE TRAJO REGALOS!”

 

Keith, whose house had a permanent rule against shouts, couldn’t help but cringe at the loud voices. Rachel catch that action side-eyed, and frowned slightly at him. Keith got a sensation that girl wasn’t really a fan of his. 

 

Lance turned to Keith, smiling broadly.

 

“Hey, Keith”, he said, and Keith kind of liked the way Lance said his name - he had a bit of an accent and the eith was more elongated, while the k was fast and sharp. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave kudos or comment if you like de it! Since this is going to be a long fic, I really appreciate if you could drop a comment telling what you think about the story, because, well... it’s nice.  
> :D
> 
> Spanish traduction:  
> *¿O que estás haviwndo, perro? = What are you doing, dog?  
> Yes, Lance and Rachel call each other “dog”. Why? Because my sister and I do it, and it’s lovely teasing each other, okay?


End file.
